1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component in which an electronic component such as a semiconductor element is accommodated.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, electronic devices have become higher performance and compact. Accordingly, demand is increasing for wiring boards mounted in such electronic devices to become more highly functional and integrated. For example, in Japanese Translation of PCT International Publication 2005-517287, an electronic component is built into a wiring board. The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.